Swagga Plan 3
by LiLy Calysta Islande
Summary: This was a dream I had, not really fanfiction...Well it's just a story about love at first sight. Muhahahaha. Me  Lily  gets introduced to Jake  fictional  and it's love at first sight.


"Do you think they will come?" I asked Thushah.

"Of course they will." She continued. "Luke told me that they would come.

I started pacing. My blond hair was up in my favorite clip. It felt like it was going to fall out. My sea green eyes probably popping out against my fail of a tan, skin.

I was so scraed that they werent going to show up. This needed to work, it had to.

"Lily?" Thushah said. I looked up into her beautiful green/hazel eyes. She smiled.

"It's gonna be great. Stop having a mini-spaz in your head, there's nothing to worry about."

Well of course she had nothing to worry about. She has already met him. She _knows_ him. I don't.

"AHHHHH!" I was screaming in my head. "God! Why am I so nervous?"

I felt as though I was sweating like a pig, but i know that it was just my imagination. I don't think I had ever been this nervous on meeting anyone or talking to a guy before. This was a first.

My thoughts snapped back to Earth when someone bumped in to me by accident.

"_Sorry _would have been nice." I said loud enough for him to hear me. He just ignored me. That got me even more aggravated.

"Gosh, I hate people like that." I said nodding toward that guy.

"Yeah same here." Thushah said.

I turned around at looked at the entrance to the Cineplex Odeon's entrance. Gah! Nowhere to be seen. I checked the time on my cell. 8:07 pm. The movie stated in 13 minutes. Oh I am gonna kill them. We said we would meet them here at 8, but then we got here like three minutes late and have been waiting since. I hope they don't stand us up.

I turned back around.

Thushah's eyes were a question mark, looking at me.

"Lily calm yourself. They'll come I'm positive." She said unconvincingly. Well she would probably be convincing if it weren't me. I wish Alice was here. She would've known what to say.

I looked at my phone every five seconds like it were minutes. I kept my back to the entrance scared of what I might look like if they do happen to show up.

I looked at Thushah. She looked very pretty tonight. She had straighten her dark black curly hair and she wore just a little bit of mascara. They both looked good up against her nice dark tanned but natural skin color; she had an Indian background. Thushah was _one_ of my best friends. I wish they were all here.

She was wearing a Hollister shirt and nice jean, knee low, shorts.

I was wearing black and white vertically stripped baggy overalls and a purple tank underneath. It was my first time wearing them and I loved them.

Summer was a very boring time these days, I missed school so much. Being able to see all my friends ever day was the best. So many people I haven't seen, I hated it. I missed everyone so much. It's like I can't wait for grade eight, but I'm not sure if I'm ready to know who's class I'm in. And who is in my class.

"LILY!" I hear Thushah whispering but screaming at the same time. I just realized that I babble in my head too much. "LOOK!"

I turn around totally forgetting where I am, seeing Luke walking in the entrance looking around. To his right, I couldn't believe my eyes, was the most handsomest 13 year old I had ever seen. He flipped his dirty blond hair as he walked through the door. OH. MY. GOD. He was oh... I was sure my mouth was open because I felt Thushah nudge me and I shut it instantly. I couldn't believe my eyes. I had seen his facebook picture and he didn't look this good. Maybe it's because his hair grew or something. That was Jake.

He started looking around when Luke saw Thushah and I and smiled. He pointed us and told Jake. Jake looked to where Luke pointed, saw Thushah and smiled. He then looked to her left and our eyes locked. We both broke out into a smile. They started to walk toward us.

"So what do you think?" Thushah asked me.

I managed to look at her and I think they said everything I couldn't, 'cause she smiled.

"I told you they would come." She laughed at my expression.

"Hi." A deep voice said. I turned around and looked up into grey blue eyes, and smiled.

"Hi." I stuck out my hand. He grasped it with big hands and shook it.

"I'm Jake." He kept on smiling.

"Lily." I said and his smile got just a bit bigger. "It's nice to finally meet you."

"Same to you."

I looked at Thushah and Luke staring at us and almost dropped his hand, but he held tight.

Thushah was smiling and Luke looked confused. I started blushing but kept smiling; all troubles forgotten. I looked at our hands and back up to Jake's face.

"We have to go get tickets you guys, plus the movie starts in five minutes." Luke said. I looked at him still smiling and Jake dropped my hand. He didn't look mad, or confused he seemed happy. I hoped Luke didn't like me anymore. I doubt it now.

We all ran to the ticket lady. Jake bought his ticket first and went to go line up for popcorn. After we all got our tickets we went to meet Jake in line. He had just finished ordering for all of us. He handed me my drink and our hands brushed quickly.  
We ran into the theater laughing our heads off because Thushah had spilt pop in her popcorn. We found a spot for all four of us. Luke went first then Thushah then Jake then me. Then, finally, the movie started.


End file.
